


juniper and joshua trees

by toffensegg



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Biblical Verses, F/M, Honest Hearts, Mild Language, courier 6 gets high from that one bear quest haha, high, sniping, update as i’ll go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffensegg/pseuds/toffensegg
Summary: drabbles of my courier, juniper, and her time with the burnt man.
Relationships: Female Courier/Joshua Graham, courier / joshua graham
Kudos: 8





	1. an unsatisfactory high

she couldn’t see straight. she couldn’t breath. she couldn’t stand. she couldn’t do anything. 

leaving the shamans cave was almost impossible. walking cloud helped six in the slightest, but her own traditions involving the shaman prohibited her from assisting in carrying six or doing this job for her. instead, she was as like a mom rooting for her child. simple gestures like petting six’s tangled hair or softly reassuring her were appreciated by the courier but barely recognized. six found herself somehow managing to make her way to the start of the sorrows. the water burned her dark skin as she sobbed, stumbling to collapse in the water. 

“oh!” walking cloud exclaimed, quick to be at the couriers side. six was curled, shaking and crying, submerged halfway on her side in the shallow water of the canyons river. “no, courier—“ she insists softly, her hand running through the couriers wet mess she called hair. she held six close like she was birthing a child. this...really was only kind of comfort walking cloud could provide. six was hallucinating. seeing colors she has never seen and figures she could barely recognize. there was terror filled within her shaking wet body. this isn’t the same high as jet or psycho. this is a type of high quality that strikes fear within her.

she didn’t even see him at first when he came through the mist of the sorrows. she couldn’t recognize him. his face was covered, of course, but he was swarmed by so many bright colors. she lifted her head out of the water, sputtering softly.  
“oh god— fuck.” six cries to him, pathetically squirming from a fearful high. “joshua. joshua, i’m going to die.”

he looked down upon her like she was nothing. she was nothing from his view. a small rat, wriggling under his boots. he had so much power. the burnt man paid no attention to walking cloud, who still held six and gave her small mumbles to keep pushing forward.

“by the rivers of babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered zion.” he started.

six screamed out loud, both in terror and in retaliation. 

“i’m dying! help me!” 

“remember, o lord, the children of edom in the day of jerusalem who said, ‘raze it, raze it, even to the foundation.’” he continued.

six screamed out loud more, her hand gripping at his pant leg. she tugs, and cries for him to stop and for him to help her.

joshua watches her lose consciousness.


	2. spotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six and joshua snipe.

she’s huddled in a bush in front of a cliff side, squinting to get a best look at the distant figures in their camp. their totems guarded them. but she could care less. six heard him move behind her and she let out an angry hiss. “pssh— enough. we’re staying up here.” she mumbles, raising her head slowly out of the bush. she was very far from the white legs, but those fuckers always had something planned.

“we’re staying here?” he mumbles, almost irritated.

“we’re staying here.”

six pulls her rifle off of her back and loads it fairly quickly. she starts to adjust, moving her stomach to the ground to which she looks back at him. joshua leans above her with an annoyed look in his eyes and she groans.

“spot me.” she mumbles, handing him a pair of binoculars.

“what?” he ponders.

she sighs. six forgets that this isn’t craig, who is quick to either spot or snipe. there was a reason she kept him around. he was the only other person in the wasteland she felt comfortable with spotting with. he had been selected for his impeccable aim at the range and six had earned herself a small reputation for the steady aim she had when it came to picking off legionaries from the top of a hogan in her village. but after benny, she wasn’t the best at remembering that.

“you were a war general and you do not know how to spot?” she teases. “lay down.”

joshua obeys willingly when prompted picks the binoculars from her. she gets herself close, like she would with craig, and pushes herself against his arm. six was tall for a woman and had a good strong stature as well. but joshua absolutely dwarfed her. this man was a war general for a reason. 

“courier, i was never a sniper.” he mumbles to her, his head turning to look at six, whose was just adjusting her rifle. she rested her cheek on it softly, looking through the scope to adjust the sights a bit. 

“i don’t know how to—“ he begins.

“target is stationary. three o’clock from the farthest totem to the right. at the fire, next to the sleeping ones.” six quickly whispers.

graham stares blankly at her before putting the binoculars up to his eyes, quickly scanning across the white leg camp to find the specific man. he sat, nearby the fire. sharpening his blade and adjusting some armor. 

“i found him.” he mumbles, watching the woman. six adjusts the dial on the side of her scope to veer in at the target. the focus was on the white leg and absolutely nothing else. she barely moves, cautious to knock the scope out of place.

“tell me when he quits moving so much. and be quick about it.” she whispers to him, pressed more against his firm arm. they both sat in silence for almost 10 minutes when the white leg stops and stares down at the fire, embracing the moment. “shoot.” joshua says quickly and before he even finishes the word, the blast of the 50 caliber round echoes throughout the canyon. 

the camp goes into a frenzy quickly. warriors are quick to run out of the tents armed, wondering where the shot came from. they didn’t even notice their comrade, slumped back and bleeding from a clean shot to the head.

“there you go.” she smiles a bit, laying flat on the ground to avoid the slim chance of being spotted. “now you know how to spot. it’s much harder in the mojave, when you have to worry about the wind and everything.”

joshua follows suit, laying firmly next to her.

“thank you, courier.”

**Author's Note:**

> no usual update schedule! just going when i write!


End file.
